Life is Strange: The Joys of Parenthood
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: An LIS oneshot showing a collection of milestones for Max and Warren and their newborn children as they go through life together. Watch as the proud parents get to witness the many delights of their children growing up.


**Life is Strange: Joys of Parenthood**

A somewhat longer oneshot than the others, hope you enjoy, this story was suggested to me by Marina Ka-Fai and inspired by one of her own stories for Game of Thrones, called Milestones.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 _First ultrasound_

It was November 30th. Twenty-one year old Warren Graham started at the little picture he held in his hands, eyes wide in amazement. From where she was lying on the bed, Twenty-two year old Max Caulfield smiled widely, nodding to him.

"Wow, Max, it's...we..." He whispered, still staring at the picture.

Max laughed softly. "I know Warren, I can't believe it."

Warren examined the photo more closely; he knew all too well what it was, but it still amazed him. The first ultrasound of the baby currently growing within the woman he loved with all his heart; his wife. The true surprise came from the fact that, hiding behind the baby they could see in the ultrasound photo, was another baby.

"Twins..." Max whispered. "We're having twins Warren."

Warren grinned and nodded, kissing her as they shared this precious moment together.

 _First kick_

Warren smiled to himself as he returned from the kitchen with the drinks. Max was seated on the sofa of their house, a hand on her swollen stomach, they weren't alone, for Warren's sister Emma, thirteen years old, was visiting. He paused after setting the tray of drinks down, noting the sudden change in Max's expression, the way she jumped, the short gasp which also caught Emma's attention.

"Max?"

She grinned at him. "The babies, Warren...I just felt a kick."

Warren laughed; joy filling him. "Wow..."

Emma leapt up, excitedly. "I wanna feel."

They all laughed again; once again enjoying a moment of great joy and peace.

 _Birth_

It had finally happened; Warren was still in a daze; filled with joy and amazement. The birth had been long but thankfully without complications and now he and Max were proud parents to two beautiful twin girls.

"You did it Max." He said in amazement as he cradled one of the girls.

Max cradled the second girl, grinning. "We did it Warren."

He paused for a moment, wondering. "What will we call them?"

"I have some suggestions, but...I'm not sure if..." Max began.

"I'm more than willing to hear." Warren replied.

Max took a deep breath and revealed. "Chloe...and Rachel."

For Warren, there was no argument, he knew how much those names meant to Max, he wholeheartedly agreed. Thus Chloe and Rachel Graham were born.

 _First smile_

Chloe was crying, again. Rachel was a peaceful baby, rarely cried during the night, usually only if hungry. But Chloe was more restless, many family members had been worried by the dark shadows under Max and Warren's eyes, from their sleepless nights. But they brushed those worries off, they were more than happy to care for their daughters, regardless of the necessary sacrifices. Max groaned softly as she began to wake. Warren however gently calmed her.

"Go back to sleep Max." He said softly. "I got this."

With that he got out of bed and headed through to the nursery. He reached into Chloe's crib and picked her up, cradling her.

"Hey now, it's okay Chloe, daddy's here." He soothed her.

Soon Chloe was teary eyed, but no longer crying. She stared up at her father before suddenly she smiled. Warren almost gasped; her first real smile. It was another precious moment in their still fledgling family.

 _First teeth_

"Warren, are you alright?" Max asked one day.

She had noticed Warren seemed rather harried lately; a worried expression. She was in the middle of changing Rachel while Warren cradled Chloe.

He sighed, looking down at Chloe. "I'm worried about the girls Max; they've been so...upset lately."

As if on cue, Chloe whimpered in his arms, her cheeks were red and she tried to stick her fingers in her mouth. Rachel was doing the same, looked the same.

Max smiled. "Ah, well...I was worried too, until I realized what was going on. They're teething Warren."

Warren's eyes widened at that; surprised he hadn't considered that. He finally smiled and gently soothed Chloe as Max cleaned up and picked up Rachel, doing the same. While it was painful for them, the girls reached another milestone.

 _First words_

Warren grinned as he sat on the sofa, keeping an eye on Rachel who was seated on the floor, playing with her teddy bear. Max had taken Chloe to see their doctor, she had a fever and Max wanted to make sure it was nothing serious. It was at that moment, when Rachel looked up from playing with her bear to smile at her father, that it happened.

"Dada." She said suddenly.

Warren's heart nearly burst with joy and pride at that; he laughed delightedly and picked her up. Rachel giggled and said it again, happy to see her father's expression when she did.

 _First steps_

It was yet another happy day for Max and Warren and their two children. The two of them couldn't be more proud; their daughters were growing up so much. They were both sitting on the floor of the living room, Max was holding Rachel and Warren was holding Chloe. Both girls were babbling away, trying out the words they had begun managing to say.

"They're growing every day." Max said cheerfully. "I wonder, what do you think will happen next?"

Warren took note and replied. "I think we're about to find out."

He was referring to Chloe who was squirming in his grasp. As he said this, he gently let Chloe go and she shakily got to her feet. They all watched, amazed; as Chloe began taking her first shaky steps, walking towards her mother and sister. Warren moved close behind her, ready to catch her if she fell. All the while they marvelled happily at the incredible moment they shared together.

 _First day of school_

Max and Warren stood together proudly; their daughters by their side. It was their daughter's first day of school. Both girls were excited and stood chatting together, looking around at the school building, the other children. Soon the doors were opened and it was time for them to go. Max and Warren both knelt down, hugging their daughters. The girls returned the hugs, kissing their parents cheeks.

"Alright; we'll be at work but we'll be here to pick you up at the end of the day." Max explained.

Meanwhile Warren explained. "Alright, remember, be nice to the teachers and your classmates."

They nodded. "Yes daddy, yes mommy."

They both stood and watched as their girls headed into school, it was, so far, the proudest moment of their lives. Now they just had find the right moment to tell their girls they were going to have a younger sibling.

* * *

End of oneshot, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
